


Long live the queen

by Echo_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU mention, Angels, Cambion, Demon!Dean, Demons, Fatherhood, Interdimensional Travel, War, king Demon!Dean, nephilims
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Winchester/pseuds/Echo_Winchester
Summary: Team Free Will 2.0 aren't the only universe that's discovered interdimensional travel. A girl from another reality found her way to our heros in dire search for answers. But what our boys discover is that shits about to get far more complicated than they could have imagined.





	Long live the queen

(After thinking and a lot of debating, I've decided I'm going to think more about the events that I feel are supposed to happen in this story. And the direction I feel like it's taking makes what I had written not make any sense. It doesn't fit. So I'm gonna be planning a bit more and shall re-upload at a later date. 

sorry)


End file.
